Fresh Beginnings
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2005 Sequel to What Could Have Been. Rachel's pregnant and she and Taylor Reese have found a new place to live. But things are destined to be easy for them...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Taylor/OFC  
Rating: NC-17(language, sexual content)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from KAG, or the story, this is just my idea of a sequel. I do own Rachel.  
Feedback: Yes please, but nits or shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2005

Sequel to **What Could Have Been  
**  
**Chapter 1:- **

They found a decent three-bed apartment in LA; things are starting to look up for them. Taylor and Matty have found work, in a local bar on sunset strip, working as bouncers, a job suited to them both.

As soon as they arrived in LA, they took Taylor to the local hospital and luckily, he was healing fine, and Rachel thanked God every day. When she thought she'd lost him were the worst few moments of her life, she didn't know how to live without Taylor. He'd been a part of her life for so long, and now with the baby, she just didn't want to lose him.

It was getting late; Taylor and Matty are getting ready for work, Matty is making a sandwich and Taylor is in the shower. Matty offers to make her a sandwich but she says no, she's just going to say goodnight to Taylor and then go to bed. She kissed Matty on the cheek and went to the bathroom. Matty knew what this meant – they'd be late for work. _Again._

Just lately, Matty had been thinking more and more about getting his own place, not because he didn't like being with Taylor and Rachel but just because they had been denied being together for so long that they were more than making up for it, everywhere!

Matty decided to go outside for a smoke or two or three, while they 'showered.'

Rachel opened the bathroom, "Taylor?" He pulled back the shower curtain and she could see his body all soaped up – god damn it – he was so sexy, a man should not be allowed to be that beautiful.

"Hey Baby, you joinin' me" he invited her into the shower with him.

"You got time?" she smiled, coyly.

"For you, always," his smile set her insides on fire. She was naked and in the shower in the blink of an eye.

Taylor pulled her under the stream of hot water, kissing her hungrily, his huge arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him and she couldn't help but just melt into him.

She knew that if Taylor was so inclined, she would quite happily let this man abuse her, use her, and break her but he was not like that – he had the most gentle of souls, tender and caring, thoughtful and loving.

Taylor bent his head down and kissed her, running his tongue over her teeth, nipping her bottom lip.

Taylor turned her around so her back was facing him; his big hands covered her belly and she wrapped her arms around his neck behind her. He slid his hands up to her breasts and squeezed gently, Rachel moaned softly. She was insatiable these days, and he loved it. He slid his hands down between her legs, feeling the coarse hair, finding her folds and sliding his fingers between them, feeling her wetness inside.

Rachel felt his cock grow hard against the small of her back, and moaned loudly as Taylor slipped his fingers inside her, increasing their speed as her body rocked on them…

"You guys gonna be long? Taylor? We gotta get to work man, come on," They both heard Matty through the door.

Taylor groaned, frustrated; Rachel laughed, equally frustrated. "Better go. Finish this later?" Taylor asked her.

"I'll be waiting," she kissed him and he got out of the shower. He dried off quickly, dressing while his body was still damp.

"Love ya," he said as he walked out of the door.

Matty was waiting in the kitchen, and he shook his head as Taylor walked in. Taylor grinned, "Blame her. It's her hormones or something!" and they both laughed.

Rachel finished her shower, she knew they'd be gone but somehow she still wished Taylor was there. 'I finally get to be with him in the open,' she thought. 'And he goes and gets a night job.' She laughed at her own thoughts. She went into the living room and switched on the TV, Taylor had left her wanting, and now she didn't feel sleepy at all. Just as horny as hell.

There was a film on that she had always wanted to see, so she flicked over to it. _'A Man Apart'_ starring some guy called Vin Diesel. She laughed at the name, but she enjoyed the film. It made her cry when the guy's wife died. And it didn't help that this Vin Diesel looked just like Taylor.

When the film had finished, she went to bed to wait for Taylor. She thought about putting something on for him, something a little seductive but then decided it wouldn't really matter, he wouldn't see it in the dark anyway.

She got into bed and dropped off to sleep surprisingly quickly.

She stirred when she heard a noise. Trying to see in the dark, she realized it wasn't Taylor and Matty coming home but banging in the apartment above. _'Someone must be moving in,'_ she thought. She looked at the clock beside her. 2.30am. Taylor and Matty should be home by now.

Rachel got out of bed, wrapped her robe around her, and went into the hallway. She paused to put the light on and carried on to the kitchen, but there was no sign of either of them. She picked up her cell and dialed Taylor's number but there was no answer.

She was just starting to get worried when she heard the key go in the door and she mentally kicked herself.

Taylor and Matty both caught the look on her face, and realized she had been worried. Matty kissed her and apologized, but went to his room and left Taylor to tell her why they were late.

Taylor had just starting to tell her about how one of the other bouncers had been attacked and ended up hospitalized, when there was a loud crash from above.

"Someone moving in?" Taylor asked her.

"Must be," she answered. "Well as long as you are both ok, then that's ok." She smiled relieved it wasn't him or Matty hurt.

"You look tired, Baby, come on lets go to bed," he picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed. He laid her down and got undressed, sliding under the covers next to her, wrapping his arms around her, snuggling up to her back, with her hair tickling his bare chest, listening to the sounds of her heavy breathing. He smiled to himself, she'd fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and sleep wash over him too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

**Chapter 2:-**

Rachel woke early next morning; Taylor was still sleeping soundly, snoring gently beside her. She carefully lifted his arm from around her and slipped out of bed. She really wanted coffee but her body didn't, so she got a glass of ice-cold milk and went to the door to get the post.

With her glass of milk in one hand, she opened the door – just as two men walked into her. Luckily, the only thing that went flying was the milk – all down her.

"Sorry," the bigger of the two spoke to her. "You ok? Didn't hurt did I?" He looked down at her gently swelling belly.

"No. No. I'm fine. Just a little wet," she looked down at her robe – dripping with milk.

"We'll pay for any damage done," the other man said.

"Oh don't worry about it; it's just a little spilt milk. Soon wash out," she smiled at them both. She held out her hand to the first man, and he shook it. "I'm Rachel Deserve. I live here," she thumbed the apartment behind her. "Are you two just moving in?"

The second guy took her hand and shook it, nodding, "yeah, upstairs. We started moving in last night. Didn't bother you too much did we?"

"No, don't worry. I can sleep through pretty much anything these days. Anyway, nice to meet both of you, whoever you are, but I'd better go and change," she smiled and picked up her post.

"Sorry, I'm Ben Frazetti and the big lug is Tony Carmine," he smiled back. She thought they both looked like they were mid to late 40's. They all said goodbye and Rachel went back into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Matty was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a mug of coffee, when he saw her, dripping wet. "Who're you talking to out there and what happened to you?"

"Took my milk outside to get the post and met the two new guys from upstairs. Unfortunately I didn't notice them until too late," she pulled at her robe. "You know the apartment opposite is up for rent – I'm gonna ring Innez and tell her about it." She flicked Matty with the dishcloth she was using to try to mop up the milk.

Matty smiled at the thought of Innez. She'd been Rachel's best girl-friend since they were five years old at Kindie. And she lived right here in LA, she was round quite a lot at the moment helping Rachel with baby stuff. Matty liked Innez, a lot. Liked her enough to have taken her on a couple of dates. Hoped to take her on a few more, too!

He saw Rachel smiling at him and he laughed. "Give her a ring. Let her know about it." Rachel handed Matty the phone and he took it. "I am going to get changed and wake Taylor up."

Matty watched her leave the room; walk down the hallway and into her bedroom. When he was sure she'd gone, he took the phone and dialed Innez's number. His palms were wet and he let out a sigh. The phone rand maybe five-six times and then he heard her voice and his cock twitched in his trousers. "Hello?"

"Erm…Hi…Innez. It's Matty. Er… Matty Demaret…" he stopped when he realized he was rambling.

"Hi, Matty. Is Rachel all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Still sex-mad!" Jeez, fuck, did he really say that aloud. He could hear Innez in the background, laughing.

"Ok. What did you want, Matty?" she hoped he was calling to ask her out again. He was gorgeous. "Only I'm running late for work. Some idiot used up all the hot water again and…"

"Well, that's why I'm ringing. Rachel said to tell you the apartment opposite is empty and she wondered if you'd be interested?"

"Hell, yeah," the words flew out of her mouth. "Damn right I'm interested. When can I come over and check you out? Shit! Check IT out!"

Matty laughed. Innez laughed. "You could do both tonight if you wanted. I'll cook you a meal, yeah?"

"Sounds good. What time?"

"I'll let you know. But it will have to be early because of work ok?"

"Ok, ring me at work, Rachel has the number." They said goodbye and Matty went downstairs to speak to the property owner, who was more than happy at not having to advertise. He told Matty to bring her up around 6pm-ish.

Matty went outside for a smoke, listening to Taylor and Rachel make love at this time in a morning was not fun – nearly as bad as when he'd walked in on them one day, indulging over the kitchen table. Thinking about it now was funny but at the time he'd been mortified. He didn't know what was worse: actually catching them (they didn't even see him) or the fact that they ate off that table. He shook his head and laughed. He was really happy for them both, and they definitely belonged together.

Matty lit a cigarette, blew a trail of smoke into the air, and watched it curl away into nothing.

"Scuse me, bud," Matty spun around to see two middle –aged men wanting to come into the building. He moved to one side to let them pass and he wondered if they were the two men Rachel had been talking to earlier.

He let the thought pass and took out his cell phone to ring Innez. His palms were sweaty again as he waited for her to answer. "Hello? Palmers Insurance, how can I help you?"

"Innez, it's Matty. Hi. The landlord said to come by around six-ish and he'll show you the apartment," he realized he was rambling again.

"Yeah, that's fine, Matty, thanks. Erm…dinner after that?" she asked.

"Yeah, you like Italian, right?"

"I love Italian. Just don't let Rachel cook, ok? I don't want food poisoning," she laughed.

"Mmmm, she's gotten worse just lately. Taylor blames the hormones," they both laughed.

"Have to get back to work, Matty. Sorry. Look forward to tonight though," she said goodbye and hung up.

Matty put his phone away and wondered if it was safe to go back up yet, he decided to take the risk.

It was ok. Taylor was in the kitchen making pancakes and Rachel sat at the kitchen table reading a baby manual. He watched as she absent-mindedly rubbed her six-month belly and smiled contentedly.

"Hey, Matty! Pancakes?" Taylor said when he saw Matty.

Matty nodded and sat next to Rachel. They all made small talk about Innez coming to look at the apartment, about Taylor and Rachel going to see the doctor later that day and about their new neighbors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:-

**Chapter 3:-**

Innez arrived early and Rachel let her in. Innez told her she'd come to see the apartment, Matty was going with her to look, and Rachel smiled. Innez playfully punched her arm.

Rachel laughed and told her someone was waiting for her like a kid waiting on Christmas Eve.

They went through to the kitchen where Matty was cooking. Innez noticed the table was only set for two and she looked at Rachel, "Oh, me and Taylor are going to the cinema, he wants to see that new action film, oh flip, what's it called – damn, can't remember. Oh well, we're going out anyway."

"Too much sex," Matty mouthed silently behind her back. Rachel thumped him on the arm. "Ouch! How do you do that?"

"Known you too long, Matty Demaret!" she laughed. "Right, I'm going to find Taylor." She left them to chat. Taylor was in the bathroom, having a shave.

"Hey Babe," he dabbed her with the shaving brush on her nose and she wrinkled it up, wiping the shaving foam off her nose. She undressed down to her panties and threw her clothes in the hamper. Taylor was watching her through the mirror while he shaved. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She had always looked good naked; but now, well, she was just so goddamn sexy. He loved watching her belly grow, for some reason he just found it such turn-on.

He watched her stroke her tummy and her hands moved up to her breasts and she squeezed them. She saw him watching her and she gave him the same dirty grin that she'd been giving him for the last fifteen years.

"No, don't start me off," he said. "We're going out! Matty and Innez, remember? Your big master plan?" he raised his eyebrows at her and pulled a funny face.

She came up close to him, wiped the remainder of shaving foam from his face, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, her breasts pressed against his naked chest and the erection he had been trying to suppress sprang to life in his boxers. _'Damn,'_ he thought, kissing her and willing it to go down. She pulled away and giggled.

Taylor grabbed her by the hand, led her to their bedroom, and silently thanked god you couldn't see from the kitchen. Rachel opened her wardrobe doors and moaned that nothing fit her anymore. Taylor rolled his eyes as he pulled on a pair of black jeans and black sweater. He looked in her wardrobe, pulled out a pair of black joggers and a pink t-shirt, and gave them to her.

"Oh thanks," she laughed. "There's nothing like getting dressed up to go out!" She put them on and looked in the mirror; she knew why Taylor liked this outfit. The joggers hung low on her hips and the t-shirt was short and tight, showing her tummy nicely. Taylor looked on appreciatively.

"Come on, Rach," he took her by the hand. "We'll be late and I really wanna see this film."

They walked through to the kitchen, Matty and Innez were talking about something and Innez laughed. Rachel noticed the way Matty looked at Innez and, well, she already knew how Innez felt about Matty. She and Taylor said goodbye and left for the cinema.

Later in the evening, Matty and Innez sat in the living room, chatting over a glass of wine.

"I'm so happy for Rachel and Taylor," she looked over at Matty, who nodded in agreement. "They are so good together."

"Hmmm, gonna have to move out soon, though. They'll want some privacy – although Rachel says she doesn't want me to go. But damn, they're always at it – I don't think there's anywhere that they haven't done it!!"

Innez laughed, "Well, they do have a lot of lost time to make up for! But, if you are looking to move out, I'm going to need a roomie…" Innez looked at Matty. _'God, he's so damn kissable,'_ her eyes focused on his lips and she watched as he licked them slowly and smiled.

"Yeah?" his face was inches from hers. "You are?"

"Yes," she said, licking her lips, inching forward. "I am."

"I'll have to think about it," he said, and kissed her lightly. "Rent might be too steep."  
He kissed her lightly.

"Mmmm," he kissed her again. "You could just share my room, Matty." He kissed her hard, their tongues meeting and entwining.

Innez ran her hands through his hair as he pulled her to him, as close as he could. All Innez could think about was how much she wanted him as her hands explored his body over his clothes, wishing he were naked.

As if Matty had just read her thoughts, he stood up, "not here, my room." Innez nodded and stood up. Matty held out his hand to her and she took it, following him to his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

In the dim moonlit room, their bodies found each other in the full heat of passion; they began tearing each other's clothes off, clawing to get to naked skin. Innez was nearly six-foot tall, chestnut hair falling to her waist. Matty eyed her full, ripe breasts up hungrily, feeling their weight in his hands.

Leaning forwards as he kissed her, he pulled her naked body close to his, hands running down her back to her ass, cupping her cheeks in his hands, lifting her slightly, and angling her towards the bed. He gently lowered her onto it, his body covering hers, feeling the heat rising from her.

She pulled his head down to hers with both hands, her lips parted seductively. He ran his tongue over her full lips, kissing her passionately.

Matty supported his body on one hand and used the other to gently stroke and caress her body, paying extra attention to her breasts and hard nipples. He gently sucked on a nipple as she sighed and pulled herself up to him, letting him know she wanted him.

Matty hard on pressed into her thigh, and he ran his hand down the side of her body, down over her hip. He felt her shiver as his hand slid between her legs, moving to her sweet pink lips, gently parting them and feeling the wetness inside. "Matty, I want to feel you inside me, filling me, making love to me."

Matty kissed her and reached to the draw at the side of the bed, reaching in he found a packet of condoms and took one out. It had been a while since had to use one, but he put it on easily and slid back between her thighs. He held his cock as he guided it into her. Easing it in inch by inch, slowly filling her tightness.

"Matty," she sighed. "I've waited so long for this." She smiled at him as he began to slowly make love to her. Her hips met his with each thrust; she began to thrust harder as she ground her clit against him. Her orgasm began to build with every thrust, Matty felt his balls tighten but he couldn't let go until she'd come.

He felt her muscles tighten around him, squeezing him and she shivered hard, her breath coming in sharp pants as her orgasm swept over her. Matty, realizing she'd come, thrust hard and deep into, filling her.

His orgasm hit equally hard, he gasped as his come filled her. Her fingers were digging into his back and he felt her come again, her pussy gripping his cock tight.

He rolled off her and turned onto his side to look at her, she smiled at him, and he was struck by how stunningly beautiful she was. She rolled over onto her side and cuddled up to him, "are we officially a couple now, then?" she asked him, laughing gently.

"I guess we are," he wrapped his arms around her and wished he didn't have to go to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:-

**Chapter 4:-**

The film Taylor and Rachel had gone to see turned out to be not very good. Ice Cube was nowhere near as good as Vin Diesel as _'XXX'_ so Rachel turned her attention to Taylor, running her hand up his thigh and gently massaging his stiffening cock through his jeans.

Taylor coughed and shuffled in his seat as he cock grew – this was not comfortable at all. She leant over and kissed him, her hand on his firm abs under his sweater, she whispered in his ear, "Let's go, Baby!"

He didn't need asking twice- his cock was throbbing, aching to fuck her. He smiled and adjusted his little man, correcting himself _'make love to her not fuck her, then again, maybe I was right first time.'_ He laughed at himself, the way he felt now; gently making love to her was not an option!

They left the cinema and walked off towards the Dodge. At the van, Taylor caught hold of her, hands around her waist and kissed her. His pelvis pushed against her and she could feel his rock hard cock pressing into her lower stomach. Rachel had a feeling they weren't going to make it home.

Taylor opened the Dodge's rear doors and literally manhandled her into the back, climbing in after her. She was half lay on the van's floor and Taylor yanked her joggers and trainers off, kicking them to one side. _'Wow,'_ she thought. _'This is gonna be fun.'_ He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to just below his ass.

"Baby, lie on your side for me," he whispered and it came out more like a growl. Rachel turned on her side and felt Taylor move up behind her. He lifted her upper leg and teased her pussy with his fingers. She was wet, dripping wet, as he nudged the end of his cock into her pussy. His need took over as he pushed hard into her, filling her to her limits.

Taylor heard her exhale sharply and he whispered gruffly in her ear, "I want you to come for me. I want to make you come over and over until you can't breathe, until you beg for more."

"Hmm, Taylor," was about all she could manage as he started pumping his huge cock in and out of her. Fast for a few strokes, slowing down for a few more as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Her pussy was quivering around him, spurring him on.

She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he left a trail of butterfly kisses. "Taylor! Oh My God! Taylor, yes!" Her orgasm built up and he felt her whole body shake. Placing his hand on her hip, he gripped as his orgasm shot from his balls, down his cock and into her pussy. "Fuck!" She heard him whisper. "Baby, I love you. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, Taylor. I know, Baby," he wrapped his arm around her, his hand over her belly.

"There's never been anyone else for me – only ever you," his voice was deep and raspy as he whispered. "I could never love anyone as much as I love you. I might not tell you every day, but I love you so much."

"You don't need to tell me every day. I know…" she caught sight of her watch. "Shit" Taylor! You've got to be at work in half an hour!"

They both jumped up and adjusted their clothing, and laughing, set off in the direction of home.

At the apartment building, they both rushed upstairs, passing Ben and Tony on the way. Rachel said "hi," to them. Taylor watched them go downstairs, and shook his head as if he thought he knew them.

Taylor and Rachel burst through the door, breathless, to find Matty in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and no sign of Innez. "Man, you're cutting it fine," Matty laughed when he saw Taylor's flies undone.

"Innez gone?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, she has to get up for work early tomorrow. But, she said to tell you she's got the apartment, and she'll ring you tomorrow. Ok? Taylor, let's go," Matty stood up and kissed Rachel, and waited at the door. Taylor wrapped his hands around her belly and bent down to kiss it.

"Taylor, your flies, honey?" she pointed and kissed him goodnight.

When they'd gone, Rachel went for a shower, letting the hot water wash away the remnants of their lust. She smiled and thought about how lucky she was. Normally when thing s went this good for her, something bad always happened. She shook the thought away. She finished showering and stepped out, drying herself quickly.

Rachel walked over to her bedroom and got out a cozy pair of P.J.'s when she heard a knock at the door. She pulled the P.J.'s on quickly, figuring it was either Taylor and Matty or Innez had forgotten something.

Rachel opened the door to see Ben and Tony standing there, "Oh hi guys, you ok? Can I help you with something only I was just…"

"Er, yes, you can," Ben pointed a gun at her. "You can come with us. Someone wants very much to see you."

Tony grabbed her arm and started dragging her down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:-

**Chapter 5:-**

The Dodge seemed to trudge home as wearily as Taylor felt – but then, they had been together for some years. On the other hand, Matty sat beside him, looking like the cat that got the cream. He wasn't knocking it, he was pleased for him and Innez was gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as Rachel, in his opinion, but she wasn't bad.

He couldn't wait to crawl into bed beside Rachel tonight, and just curl around her, feeling her breathing deeply beside him, feeling the baby move under the weight of his hand. He flicked his cigarette butt out of the window and hoped the smell wouldn't bother her, he'd tried to give up but well, shit, work drove him to it.

There had been another bust up at the club tonight, another bouncer in hospital and he and Matty had vowed to look for new jobs tomorrow – anything was better than this. If anything happened to Matty, Rachel would kill him. He never even thought about if anything happened to him.

Taylor pulled the Dodge up and they both got out. "Looks like Rach waited up for you, man," Matty was looking up. The apartment lights were on, unusual for this time – she was usually out like a light by 10.30pm. Being pregnant had made her tired as well as horny, he smiled. _'No, she's always been horny as fuck,'_ he thought to himself.

Taylor shrugged, "unless Innez came back!"

"Now that would be nice," Matty was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

They climbed the stairs to the apartment and Taylor saw it first – the door to the apartment was wide open. "Fuck!" Taylor whispered quietly.

Matty looked over Taylor's shoulder and saw the door open, "what the…"

Taylor nudged the door, no sign of her in the kitchen or the living room. They inched their way into the building. All sorts of things were running through Taylor's mind: _'what if something's happened to the baby?' 'What if she fell in the shower?'_ Shit! He marched through the apartment. She wasn't in the bedroom or the bathroom. "FUCK! FUCK!...FUCK!" he shouted.

Matty had grabbed the phone and dialed her cell number; they both heard her phone ring in her bag on the coffee table. Matty dialed Innez's number, it rang for ages, finally, "hello?"

"Innez, its Matty. Rachel's not there is she?"

"Rachel. No. Haven't …." She yawned again. "Sorry. No, I haven't seen her since she went to the cinema with Taylor. Matty, what's wrong?" she listened while Matty explained. "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." Innez dropped the phone and ran to change.

Taylor was thumping his fist in his hand, pacing the room, and shaking his head.

"Fuck Matty, where can she be?" Taylor' eyes were welling up. "What if something's happened to her? What if something's happened to the baby? FUCK!!" he shouted.

"I'm gonna call the hospital," Matty dialed the number but, no, they hadn't had a Rachel Deserve in tonight.

Suddenly Taylor burst out of the apartment and up the stairs, Matty close on his heels, "Taylor? What is it?"

"Man, I knew it!" he took the steps two at a time, only stopping when he reached the apartment directly above theirs.

"Knew what? Taylor?" Matty followed him.

Taylor hammered on the door, knowing there would be no answer. "Those two fucking guys. I had a feeling. We passed them on the stairs tonight and Rachel spoke to them. Didn't recognize their faces," he hammered on the door again. "But when the big one spoke I thought the voice sounded familiar." He was shouldering the door, using all his hulking body against it.

Matty joined Taylor and the door burst its hinges, they both flew into the room. "It was the voice, man. I heard it in Teddy's club that night he asked you to go to Spokane to get the money from Georgie Yarkus."

The apartment was deserted, a few bits of crappy furniture to make it look like someone was there. Take-away cartons littered the place and a folder lay on the coffee table. Taylor picked it up. He opened it feeling sick to his stomach. A picture of Rachel and a few sheets of paper, reports from a P.I.

"But Teddy's dead. We shot him. Both of us. Six shots each. He was dead." Matty couldn't believe this; no way could Teddy be alive. No way!

Taylor passed the file to Matty and he opened it. There were a dozen or so photo's of them coming and going from the apartment. He flicked through the papers, glancing at the details.

"Whoever they were, they've got her," Matty said. "And if they got her, they're heading back to Brooklyn."

Taylor's face fell even more, "man, they can't fly her, she's pregnant. They can't fly her out and the drive will be too long."

Innez was in the doorway. "I heard you from downstairs." She went over to Matty and Taylor and took the file. "She can fly Taylor. Up till the seventh month – I remember her saying something when she was reading one of her books."

Matty and Taylor looked at each other, and realization sank in. Whoever had her, had taken her back to New York. And they had to go.

They went back down to their apartment and grabbed a few clothes and the file and left to get a flight to Brooklyn. Matty offered to drop Innez off at her apartment but she said she was going with them. They called at her apartment to pick up some clothes and her bag; she stuffed the file in her bag and got back in the Dodge.

A flight was due to leave in about two hours. Taylor waited outside, chain-smoking. Matty and Innez waited in the lounge. "Fuck, Innez. If anything happens to her…"

"Who's got her?" Innez knew Teddy Deserve was dead. Rachel herself had shot him.

"Has to be Teddy. Benny's got no need for her and Theresa hated her guts." Matty thought about Marbles and Scarpa, and how it felt when they died. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"We'll get her back. Taylor will get her back," she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, watching Taylor outside in the moonlight.

They boarded their flight and Taylor was like a caged animal the entire trip. They were all glad to get off the plane. His anger didn't lesson on the way to Benny Chains club.

There was a knock on Benny Chains office door, "come in."

His face registered three figures. His son, Taylor and a girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:-

**Chapter 6:-**

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Benny asked. "My son visits me, after all these months. I wonder if he wants something cos he sure as hell wouldn't come back here with his tail between his legs if he didn't. Do you know the shit Teddy left me in?!"

"Hi Pop's," Matty walked over to his father who was stood behind his desk. "I need a favor ok, and I need you to shut up and listen." Benny looked at his son. Matty carried on, "I don't know what you heard and I don't care. We've come to you because Rachel is missing and we think she's back here in Brooklyn and you are the only one who can help."

Benny looked over at Taylor. 'Still the same silent, brooding hulk as ever.' Benny thought. He wondered what Taylor had done to make her get up and leave. "So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Pop, I need to know if anyone has been looking for us, any of Teddy's thugs, anyone at all. Cos all I know is Rachel wouldn't just get up and leave and the only person who would go to this much trouble is dead," Matty paused. "Rachel shot six bullets into him. I shot six bullets into him and you don't get up and walk away from that."

"Rachel shot Teddy?" Benny couldn't believe this, _'Rachel shooting her father? No, she wouldn't do that, would she?'_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!" Taylor shouted, slamming both hands down on the desk. Innez put her hand on Taylor's arm and he shook it off.

"We both did, Pop's," Matty looked at his father's face. "Look, we came home from work last night to find the door open and Rachel gone. She wouldn't go anywhere at that time of fucking night, she's six months pregnant, for Christ's sake."

Benny looked over at Taylor and thought, _'no wonder he's on edge, he must be out his fuckin' mind.'_ Benny had loved Rachel like a daughter, and this place wasn't the same without her, he missed her. He just couldn't believe she shot Teddy, not Rachel, not the little girl who was so sweet and innocent and adored her papa.

"She's pregnant, huh?" Benny asked. Taylor, Matty and Innez all nodded together.

"She wouldn't go out at that time of night, not without one of us with her. No note, no nothing. She didn't take her bag or phone either." Taylor lit another cigarette, his second since walking in the room.

"Yeah. But a couple of days ago two guys moved into the apartment upstairs. Rachel spoke to them a couple of times. They were maybe er… late 40's and names were Ben Frazetti and Tony Carmine, something like that." Benny nodded at Matty, he recognized those names. Matty carried on, "I never saw them before yesterday but Taylor passed them on the stairs last night and thought he recognized their voices." Matty looked at Taylor who nodded. "We went up to the apartment but they'd already left, but we did find this…"

Innez handed Matty the file she'd pulled out of her bag and Matty passed it to his father. Taylor lit another cigarette, breathing in the smoke deeply as if it would calm him.

Benny sat down at his desk and opened the file, while Matty continued, "we looked through it but it means nothing, didn't recognize any names or nothin'. But they've been following her, looks like for a number of weeks judging from those photos." Benny held up his hand to shush Matty.

Matty and Innez sat down, Matty watching his father's face for any sign of him recognizing anything. Matty took Innez's hand between his; her knee was jiggling up and down with nerves.

Taylor stubbed his cigarette out and reached for another, he cursed himself and put them back in his pocket, his thoughts were all over the place, _'when I find the dumb fuck who's got her, I'll rip his fuckin' head off. He hurts her, just once, just once,'_ shaking his head, he was so close to losing it. He tried really hard to keep his temper under control, but Taylor wasn't known for keeping his temper under control. Taylor was the guy who set out to be a tough guy, a tough guy with a reputation; no one fucked Taylor over and got away with it. _'She'd better be ok when I find her.'_

Matty was watching his best friend pace the room like a caged wild animal. Matty knew better than anyone did what Taylor was capable of. Taylor had near killed men with his bare hands, hospitalized them after beating them after beating them to a bloody pulp. Matty knew if Taylor got his hands on whoever had Rachel, they were going to die.

Matty looked over at Benny, who had been reading the file, holding the picture of Rachel in one hand. "This guy!" he exclaimed. "This fucker, this P.I., he's worked for Teddy on many occasions. I remember his name, fuckin' Jose Mendez. He used to be a policeman but he got thrown off the force for usin' excessive force!"

Taylor and Matty looked at each other; neither of them recognized the name.

Benny grabbed his phone, dialed a number and asked for Ransom, a name both boys knew well. "Ransom, Benny Chains. Got a job for you and Nicky Fingers. My office. NOW!" Benny put the phone down and looked at Taylor, then Matty and Innez. "The boys are on the way over, I have an idea who's behind this, but they can help more than I can."

The four of them waited for Ransom and Nicky Fingers to arrive. Benny at his desk. Matty and Innez sat on the couch. Taylor pacing the floor, chain-smoking, anger building up to a level he'd never known before.

Rachel was pushed into a car, too stunned to ask questions, to even talk. _'What the fuck is going on?'_ she thought.

Ben Frazetti got in the drivers seat and Tony Carmine sat beside her, gun pointed at her belly. "Gonna take a little trip on a plane, now. Got someone who wants to see you." Ben laughed, it was the cruelest laugh she'd ever heard, next to her father's.

"Who are you?" she asked. "What do you want with me? Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up. The journey will go quicker if I don't have to keep stopping to shut you the fuck up, ok?" Tony shoved the gun against her belly.

Rachel wrapped her hands protectively around her stomach. The baby was kicking like hell; she wondered if the baby knew how scared she was. Tony laughed at her.

They drove to a private airstrip, where a small plane waited for them, the pilot sat waiting in the cockpit. They boarded the plane, Rachel was scared, and she was shaking as they roughly manhandled her into a seat, Ben sat opposite her and Tony next to her. She looked at their faces, they seemed familiar, but she didn't know, she could just be imagining but, hell, she was scared.

The plane took off, and without being told she knew they were flying back to Brooklyn. She thought about Taylor and Matty coming home to find her gone. Taylor will be out of his mind. Matty will be bad enough, but Taylor. Her eyes filled with tears and she let them fall down her cheeks and fall from her chin. No way was she moving her hands away from her stomach. The baby was doing somersaults inside her.

For the entire flight the two men gave her looks that chilled her, eying up her breast and her body as if she was a piece of 'meat' for the taking. She didn't know what to do, if they wanted to hurt, no way could she fight them off. She tried not to look at them.

"I always like a big girl," Tony said. "Ripe and juicy, ready to be fucked."

"Don't even think about it, Boss will string you up with your balls if you lay one finger on her," Ben kicked his partner.

Dread filled Rachel's body, she realized who Tony was. He was Tony the Rape. Her body went cold. _'Taylor, please find me. Please Baby, find me.'_ Her heart begged and begged and she hoped Taylor would know where to go. The one man who could help them, Benny Chains.

The plane landed at another private airfield in Brooklyn, Tony and Ben dragged her off the plane and into a waiting car. They set off, wheels screeching and she looked for familiar signs out of the window.

When she realized where they were heading, her stomach fell and she felt sick. She knew who wanted her, who had always wanted her.

They pulled up behind the club that she was so familiar with, the club where she had grown up, the club that had been her home.

Ben pulled her out of the car; both had guns on her, as if she'd run. _'Where would I go?'_ she thought. They walked into the building and down the corridor to the office. Ben knocked on the door, and opened it. Fuck, she knew who was behind it and she did not want to go in. Her legs went to jelly and she thought she was going to pass out. Her chest fought for air as everything around her began to spin and she crumpled to the floor.

She was vaguely aware of voices in the room as she opened her eyes. She hoped it was a dream but no, it was her worst nightmare coming true.

Before her, stood Teddy Deserve.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:-

**Chapter 7:-**

Ransom and Nicky Fingers walked into Benny's office with no idea why they had been called in by the Boss, when they saw Taylor and Matty they wondered what the hell was going on.

Sam knocked on Benny's door, and put a tray of coffee and cups on the table. Sam had been Rachel's friend and he wanted to know what the hell was going on. Matty told him, Ransom, and Nicky what happened. They all looked at Taylor, who was now sat with his head in his hands.

Benny gave Ransom the file, he and Nicky went through it, nodding, recognizing names. Ransom was Rachel's godfather; he was actually her uncle too, considering it was his sister Teddy _'knocked up'_. His face was as black as thunder. He remembered the way Teddy had treated Angie before she got pregnant; Ransom had always been convinced he got her pregnant on purpose because Theresa Deserve couldn't have kids. Teddy drove Angie to near suicide, she ended moving to England to get away from him and he'd still hounded her there. He would not give up till he got that baby away from her; and now Rachel was pregnant, and Teddy hated Taylor.

Nicky took the file, he could feel Ransom's anger, and it was as tangible as Taylor's. "I know this P.I. guy," Nicky said. "I'm gonna go check him out. Taylor, Ransom. Come on. Matty, stay here, just in case."

Matty did not like this, not one bit. He was going with them. Nicky pushed him back into the room, "No, stay here. I need muscle here too. Gonna send over a couple of toughs. If it comes down to what I think it's going to come down to, we'll need all the muscle we can get."

Taylor hugged Matty, and Innez, before leaving with Ransom and Nicky.

Ransom drove them over to the Private Investigator's office. Taylor sat in the back and Ransom watched him through the rear view mirror. Benny had chosen his words very carefully when he'd read the file and heard the names. When Ransom saw the name Tony Carmine, he too, chose not to say it aloud. Last thing they needed was Taylor to hear _'Tony the Rape'_ had his woman.

In this business, names stuck – Tony got his at 21; he claimed it was a mistake but the poor girl committed suicide.

Ransom was good at debt recovery and Nicky the Fingers could break into anything, anywhere.

Ransom thought about Jose Mendez – a twisted little fuck who'll work for whoever pays the most. They would get what information they needed from him – which is why he'd wanted Taylor along. If Mendez had trouble giving up the information, Taylor would squeeze it out of him, the way Taylor did best.

Ransom looked at Taylor again, through the mirror: if the big guy did eat himself with worry first then he'd smoke himself to death. _'Poor kid,'_ he thought. _'Rachel will be worried to death about him.'_

Jose Mendez office was a seedy little dive, rather like the seedy little man who occupied it. They burst through the door, leaving the skank secretary open mouthed. Jose Mendez jumped up from his chair and backed up to the wall, reaching for his gun in his shoulder holster. Ransom and Nicky had their guns ready and Jose stopped reaching. With two huge guns in his face, he didn't want any trouble.

"We're looking for who hired you to find Rachel Deserve," Ransom got in his face, an intimidating man at the best of times, and in your face even worse. "Tell us who hired you, and maybe we won't let Taylor have to ask you."

Mendez eyed up Taylor, he'd heard of his reputation, and no way would he survive him, even with a gun.

Taylor squared up; his huge body filled the doorframe in which he stood.

Mendez opened his mouth to talk, "you'd better be about to tell the fucking truth, fuck-wit." Ransom shoved his gun to Mendez's temple.

"Ok, ok! The guy was her father, Teddy Deserve. He said she'd been kidnapped by him," he pointed to Taylor. "And some other guy, Benny Chains son, I think."

Taylor roared up, "That bastard is dead! Who fucking hired you?" Taylor was across the room in two strides and had Mendez round the throat. A whimper escaped Mendez's throat. "WHO FUCKING HIRED YOU? Don't make me ask you again!"

"It was Teddy Deserve, he stood right there, with photos of the girl and all, told me to bring her back here. Told me he'd pay double to get her away last night." Mendez was shitting himself, Taylor was twice his size. He was seriously regretting taking this job.

Taylor slammed Mendez down into his chair, grabbed his arm and twisted it, until they all heard the bone snap. Taylor stood back, "she's my woman, not Teddy's. And she's fucking pregnant. If anything happens to her, I'm coming back to break every other bone in your body." Mendez nodded. Tears of humiliation, of pain, of fear, ran down his face.

"Where has he got her?" Ransom stood over him, gun at his temple again.

"I…don't…know," Mendez voice was barely more than a whimper. Ransom looked at Taylor, and Taylor squared up.

"I…really…don't…know…honest," Mendez was practically pissing himself in fear. If he did know, he would have told them.

Ransom almost let Taylor break more bones, but judging by the look on Mendez's face, he was telling the truth.

"Don't let me have to come back here again, over this," was Ransom's parting comment, as they left the building.

They got back in the car, and headed back to Benny Chains office. Ransom noticed Taylor's anger had subsided a notch, obviously breaking bones made him feel better.

"I've been so worried about you sweetie. Took us a couple of months to find you," Teddy was sat beside her on the couch. "Had all my best men searching for you. I told you I owned you." He brushed hair away from her face and his touch physically repulsed her.

"How can it be you? We shot you, at least a dozen times, you were dead," her face was full of confusion. Rachel felt sick again and this time she didn't think it would go away.

"Like I always told the boys, _'don't go into any situation without being prepared.'_ Bullet-proof vest. The plan was to kill Matty and come back and get rid of Benny Chains, he never deserved his position, and he was never ruthless enough. Always putting fucking family first. Having that half wit kid killed my sister. And you? Falling for that fucking Jew bastard. Letting me down like that!" Teddy was ranting.

_'He's gone mad,'_ she thought as she tried to sit up. _'He's fucking insane.'_

"Now what are we going to do?" he looked at her. "You're just like your mother, opening your legs for any dog sniffing around."

Her anger exploded, "I have never slept around. Never! My mother loved you, she thought you'd marry her, be with her forever. You thought you could buy me? You never owned me, NEVER owned me." She shook her head. "The only man I ever loved was Taylor, always Taylor. I have only ever slept with Taylor. There will never be anyone else for me. Do you understand? I loved him before you sent me to England and I loved him as soon as I saw him again. I have NEVER opened my legs like a bitch!"

She spat the words with such venom; he slapped her across the face, knocking her back against the couch.

_'Hurry up and find me, Taylor. Please. Baby hurry up and find me,'_ her heart was begging. She felt her cheek sting from the slap and tears streamed down her face.

"You needn't think he's going to come and find you," Teddy sneered at her. "By now he'll either be dead or fucking the next bitch!"

Rachel stood up, her anger seethed out of every pore. "You can say what you like Teddy, but I will never belong to you, even if you lock me up and beat me senseless I will never be yours. I belong to no-one. All these years I've been here, did you never, not once, realize I stayed because of Taylor and Matty? Uncle Benny treated me better than you, he treated me like a daughter," Teddy raised his hand to hit her again. "Go, on. Hit me. Go on, I don't care what you do, 'cos when Taylor get's here, you're dead anyway."

"He won't find you. They aren't going to come and rescue you," Teddy went to the door. "And when that bastard is born, you'll understand why I'm doing this." He went out the door and locked it behind him.

Rachel sat down on the edge of the couch and looked around the room, she knew this room. It had no windows, one door, nothing else. They'd moved the couch in for her and took out the chair she'd watched her father kill Jake Vincetti in right before he sent her to England.

She put her head in her hands and cried. She begged for Taylor to come and get her. And she was very scared. Her sadistic father had gone completely insane.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:-

**Chapter 8:-**

Taylor, Ransom, and Nicky got back to Benny's office and Ransom gave the run down on what had happened at Jose Mendez's office.

Taylor was finally out of cigarettes and he left the office to go and find some more. Matty and Innez followed him upstairs into the club.

Ransom told Matty as he walked out of the door, "Taylor is a tightly coiled spring, and he's ready to go any minute, watch him. He broke Mendez's arm like he was snapping a fuckin' twig." Matty nodded and closed the door behind him.

Matty smiled as he followed Innez upstairs, he was surprised it was only his arm he'd broken.

Matty and Innez found Taylor talking to Sammy, while he started a fresh pack of cigarettes, blowing smoke into the air as he smoked. Matty took the pack and helped himself to one, lighting it and putting the pack back on the bar.

Taylor turned to Innez, "your dad still in town?"

"Yes, he's still at the airstrip." It was Innez's father, Jackson Delaney, who had flown Rachel out to Montana the day before she shot her father. "Why?"

"I think you should go there. Until it's safe. So you are safe." Taylor was speaking but looking into space.

Matty nodded in agreement. It was bad enough, without having to worry about Innez. Now he'd found her, he didn't want anything to happen to her. He'd lost too many people to lose anymore.

Thankfully, Innez agreed. She phoned her dad, explaining how she was in town looking up a friend and could she please come and stay for a while. Her father said he'd be delighted. Innez kissed Taylor, but couldn't find any words to say to him. Taylor nodded – neither could he.

Matty walked out with her and pulled her close to him, kissing her face all over. "Ring me as soon as you can, ok?" He nodded. "Matty, find her please."

Matty held her tight, not really wanting to let her go, he understood how she felt They'd all known each other for so long. Rachel was somehow the lynchpin to them all.

Innez kissed Matty and walked away. She hailed a cab and disappeared. Matty stood and watched the cab leave, turned and walked back into his father's club to find Taylor.

Taylor stood talking to Sammy, drinking from a bottle of water and for the first time today, not smoking.

"Matty," Taylor said, bluntly. "What the fuck am I supposed to do? Where do I go to find her? How do I get her back?"

"Man, we'll get her back, you know we will. Don't beat on yourself, it's not your fault. By the way," Matty picked up Taylor's cigarettes and pocketed them. "Smoking yourself to death isn't going to help her."

Taylor just looked at Matty, his eyes full of despair. "I gotta get her back. I'm nothing without her. If he lays one hand on her, just one hand…" tears ran down his face and let them fall, unheeded to the floor.

Sammy looked on, "maybe he's stupid enough to take her back to his old club. I know Theresa's been running the place – keepin' it going. And Teddy was never rational when it came to Rachel, so maybe, well, it's worth a look ain't it?"

Matty and Taylor looked at Sammy and then at each other. "Nah, he wouldn't be that stupid, would he?" Matty said.

Taylor stood up and grabbed his coat from the stool beside him and ran back downstairs to Benny's office. Matty took off after him, "Taylor, wait." But Taylor was gone.

Taylor burst through Benny's door. "Teddy's club, NOW!" He grabbed hold of Ransom, "and I'm gonna need a piece! Fuck, man, NOW!!"

Ransom shook Taylor off, "you think he's took her there?" he asked.

"A place to start," Taylor said and made for the door.

"You don't really think he'd take her there, do ya?" Benny asked. "Surely he wouldn't be so fuckin' stupid!"

"Where else is he gonna go?" Nicky spoke for the first time. "He's supposed to be dead. Fuck-bitch Theresa would do anything for him. He's gotta hide somewhere."

Ransom spoke, "and he knows if you knew he was alive, you'd have a contract on him like lightening. And like Taylor said, it's a place to start. Gonna ring Kasey, get him to bring some more muscle, meet us there."

Ransom picked up the phone and called Kasey, told him the plan and where to meet.

Ransom, Nicky, Taylor and Matty left Benny in the office and went outside to Ransom's car. He popped the trunk and gave Matty a gun – Taylor picked his own, a pair of handguns. Ransom slammed the trunk shut and they got in the car.

Ten minutes later, they were outside Teddy's club and waited for their backup; Ransom's nephew Kasey and three of his friends. Big guys, all of them, running their own deals all over Brooklyn.

Kasey's car pulled up and four huge men got out; Ransom, Nicky, Taylor, and Matty walked over to them. The boys had all gone to school together, except Nicky and Ransom. Kasey had dropped everything when Ransom rang him and told him Rachel was in trouble.

"Hey, man," Kasey hugged Taylor. "I'm so fuckin' sorry."

"Matty," They hugged. "Buds, we've missed you so much round here, ain't the same without ya."

Taylor stood, hunching his shoulders up and down, flexing his muscles – he was so ready for this. So ready to beat the living shit out of Teddy Fuckin' Deserve. Hell, out of anyone who crossed his path.

Ransom told them what the plan was: Nicky, Taylor, Matty and himself through the back, Kasey, Sean, Chris and Shane go in through the front. Shoot to kill. There was no love lost here.

Kasey and his boys went round the building to the front; Ransom, Nicky, Taylor and Matty prepared to go in the back. They all drew their weapons. "Ready?" Taylor said, mainly to Matty.

"Ready," Matty said. And prayed silently to God that they'd come out of this.

Taylor and Ransom shouldered the door and it splintered inwards off its hinges. They went inside, not bothering to hide the noise they were making, actually hoping to draw them out one by one.

A man came out of a door in front of them, "Oh fuck!" Both Taylor and Matty recognized Ben Frazetti. Taylor shot him as he went for his gun – straight in the neck.

"No mistakes this time." He said and Matty nodded.

They all turned towards the front of the building as shots rang out. Kasey and the boys must have found Teddy's henchmen.

Taylor and Matty went through the door that Frazetti had just come out of. There was a flight of stairs leading down to the basement.

They'd all been in the club many times and knew what was down there. It was a similar layout to Benny's; an office, a makeshift casino, a couple of storage rooms and Teddy's favorite, the room he liked to call 'The Intimidation Room.'

Matty saw the look on Taylor's face; they both had realized where she was locked.

Kasey burst through the side door, their guns smoking. Sean had taken a bullet to the shoulder, it looked worse than it was, more blood than anything.

They filed up to go down the stairs, Ransom pushed Taylor back, if anyone was gonna get shot walking into a trap it wasn't going to be Taylor, not today.

Even Matty placed himself in front of Taylor, without even thinking; just like Taylor had once done for him. No way was he gonna let Taylor take a bullet today. He'd die first.

Rachel heard gunfire; she jumped up, _'Taylor.'_ She knew it was him – it had to be him, he'd come for her.

She heard the key turn in the door, "Taylor!" and she ran to the door.

Teddy sneered at her as he walked in. "No sweetheart, it's me. Seems like your hero just won't stay the fuck away."

She tried to push past him, to get to the door, "TAYLOR!" she screamed.

Teddy pushed her back, shoving her hard in her stomach. She fell to the floor, pain ripped through her as she landed.

Teddy slammed the door shut, turning the key quickly and putting it in his pocket.

"I've told you, I will kill you before I give you up to him," he pulled her up from the floor. The shots went silent and Teddy looked towards the door as they heard thumping against it.

She knew it was Taylor. Her mind concentrated on him breaking down the door as Teddy pulled his gun from its holster and pointed it at her pregnant belly.

The door shattered and Taylor, Matty and Kasey burst through the door. Taylor saw the gun at her belly, and the tears streaming down her face.

He knew something was wrong from the look of pain engraved on her face. "Let her go, Teddy."

"What? To a fuck like you? Never. I told you I owned her, she belongs to me. You think I bought her up to fall for dumb-shit when she could have the head of any Mob, have it all?" Teddy eyes were wild and he pressed the gun into her belly.

Taylor's guns were aimed at Teddy's head; his eyes darted from Rachel to Teddy and back. Matty stood behind him. Watching, gun poised.

"I SAID; LET HER FUCKING GO, NOW!" Taylor cocked both guns and looked at Rachel. She closed her eyes and heard two shots ring out above her head and the iron-like grasp fell away from her. Her body shook with fear, her legs threatened to buckle. Her head spun and her body fell to the side.

Taylor caught her, throwing his guns to the floor. He held her tight, kissing her forehead. Tears of relief ran down his face.

Matty went to Teddy, two bullet holes peppered his forehead, – and he wouldn't be getting up from this one.

Taylor lifted Rachel up in his arms; her eyes flickered but stayed closed. Ransom saw her and said, "We need to get her to a hospital quick."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:-

**Chapter 9:-**

Kasey and his boys left in the pick up truck they'd arrived in, they needed to get Sean patched up, but no hospital for him, though – too many questions nobody wanted to give the answers to! But they knew a good doctor who'd help them – he'd be ok.

Kasey hugged Matty goodbye and nodded to Taylor, Taylor nodded his thanks back.

Nicky Fingers stayed behind at Teddy's club and called for the cleaners to come in. Theresa had also chosen this moment to make her presence known. She was howling and screaming blue murder when she saw Teddy dead with two bullet holes in his forehead. Nicky grabbed hold of the screaming woman and pointed his gun in her face, he told her to shut up and sit down or she would be joining her husband. She did as she was told.

Taylor climbed into the back of Ransom's car with Rachel still cradled in his arms. Matty shut the door after him and climbed into the front seat next to Ransom and they set off at break neck speed to the nearest hospital.

Taylor was whispering to Rachel in the back, kissing her, willing her to open her eyes, his tears falling on her face, "Baby, wake up. Baby, please wake up. I love you. Baby, I came for you, I got you back. Baby, please…."

Matty's heart broke, listening to Taylor and not knowing if she was ok.

"Taylor?" Rachel's voice was barely a whisper, but they all heard it. "Taylor, Baby!" Taylor opened his eyes and looked at her. She put her hand to his cheek and he bent down to kiss her. "You ok, Baby?" She asked him.

"I am, now," he whispered.

Ransom pulled up in front of the hospitals A & E department and Matty helped Taylor get out of the car, Rachel still in his arms. Ransom said he'd be back; he was going to get Benny and meet them back here.

Taylor and Matty took Rachel inside. Taylor still held her tight in his arms. Matty checked her in and a doctor came out to assess her, he saw she was pregnant and obviously in pain. He took them to a cubicle out off the main corridor.

"Can you tell me how far along you are?" he asked.

"I'm six months," she said. "Is everything ok, with the baby?"

"Well, I'll do a few checks and we'll get a scan done." The doctor turned to Taylor, "What happened to her?"

"She fell over," he knew he didn't sound very convincing, but he was so worried he couldn't even lie.

"It was my fault," Matty said. "I came through the door and I didn't see her. And I kinda knocked her over." He tried to look like it was his fault, he felt like it was, anyway.

"Ok, then." The doctor did the normal things, checked her pulse, temperature, blood pressure; he checked the baby's heartbeat, he palpated her tummy and felt which way the baby lay – as far as he could tell everything was ok, she wasn't bleeding and that was the main thing. He offered her some mild pain-killers and told her he was going to keep her in for the night, just for observation. He said he was going to arrange for her to have a scan to make sure all was fine.

Taylor sat on the side of the bed, "I'm sorry, honey. I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again, EVER!"

"He is dead this time, isn't he?" she whispered, and they both nodded. "Thank God!"

Matty stood by the door, "I'm just going to ring Innez, she'll be worried sick. I'll five minutes, ok?"

Rachel and Taylor nodded, "tell her to come. I want her here, ok?" Matty nodded and left to use the phone.

Taylor scooped her up against his body, his hand flat on her belly, "seems to be moving around a lot as usual." He smiled.

The doctor entered the room, pulling a portable scanning unit into the room. "So, I guess you're the proud father-to-be then?" he asked Taylor.

"Yes, he is," Rachel said as Taylor stood up, she held onto his hand.

"And the other guy is?" the doctor asked.

_'Doctor's always ask questions, even when they don't need to,'_ she thought. "He's my brother."

Taylor agreed, Matty was definitely her brother.

"Ok, then. Let's get this show on the road," the doctor said. Rachel smiled at his humor. Then he squeezed the cold gel on her tummy, and she stopped smiling.

Matty walked back into the room just as he switched it on. Taylor and Rachel's baby came into view on the screen. The doctor checked measurements, stats and declared all seemed ok. The three of them watched in awe as the doctor pointed out all the various bits; arms and hands, the baby looked like it was sucking it's thumb; legs, toes, spine, face. "I can even tell you what sex it is from here. If you want to know?"

Rachel and Taylor both nodded. "Yes," Rachel whispered.

"Alrighty, it's a boy," and he pointed out the boy bits. They all laughed. "Ok, right. I'm going to get a nurse to check you every hour, but I think your fine, probably just shock from falling. I want you to get plenty of fluid down you and lots of rest. I'll call back to see you in the morning, and we'll see about letting you go home. Bye for now." Taylor and Matty both shook his hand.

As the doctor walked out the room, Innez arrived, looking as though she hadn't slept for weeks and had been crying all night. "And no wild parties!" the doctor said. Innez looked at the doctor and smiled.

She went over to Rachel's bed and sat on the edge, "you ok, hon."

"I think so; my knight in shining armor rescued me and I just found out the baby's a boy!" she smiled, still uncomfortable but the painkillers were starting to kick in.

"So, she's ok then, my little dumpling," everyone turned round to see Benny stood in the doorway, and Ransom right behind him. "Not staying honey, just wanted to make sure you're ok?"

"Uncle Benny," she said, as Benny kissed down to kiss her cheek. "I'm fine. Tired, but fine."

"You want anything, let me know, ok?" he said. "Right you lot clear out and let her rest." Benny shooed everyone out after they kissed her one by one.

Taylor stayed, sitting in the chair beside her bed, their hands locked together. "I love you," she whispered. She yawned and her eyes went heavy, eventually closing.

"I love you, too, Baby." He whispered to her, as she slept.

Taylor must have dozed off, because he was woken up by bright sunshine flooding in through the window. He turned to look at Rachel, but the bed was empty. He jumped up and shouted her name, fearing the worst. But she came out of the bathroom, and went over to him. "Baby, I went to the toilet." She smiled at him and he shook his head at himself.

Just as he was about to say something else, the doctor walked in, "how are you this morning, Miss Deserve?"

"A lot better, thanks," she replied.

"Well, the nurses say your checks were ok all night, and I think if your happy, then we might as well let you go home," he said reading through her notes. "But if you feel unwell at any time, feel free come back."

"Am I ok to fly? Only we live in LA, we're only here visiting," she desperately wanted to go home and get into her own bed and curl up with Taylor.

"Well, I think so, everything does seem ok, I'll give you a note that allows you to fly under doctor's permission." He signed a form and handed it to her. "Ok, you're officially declared fit to leave." Taylor thanked him, "Oh I nearly forgot to give you these, ok, bye then." And he was gone.

Rachel opened the envelope and inside was several photos of the scan; she smiled and passed them to Taylor. He looked at them and put them safely in his pocket. "Ok, better get dressed. You gonna phone Matty or someone to pick us up?"

"Yeah, I will in a minute." And he watched her pull the blind around the bed so she could get dressed.

"You gonna watch?" she said, smiling.

"Yeah," he said, sitting on the bed. She stood in front of him, as he untied the back her robe and let it slip to the floor. He turned her around to face him, and his face fell, on the left side of her pregnant tummy was a big purple bruise where Teddy and pushed her with the gun. He bent his head and kissed it gently. "No one will ever hurt you again, I promise."

She tilted his head up to hers, "I know," she kissed him, enjoying the feeling of his full, soft lips on hers. His hands slipped around her, caressing her naked skin. "Not here baby. Let's go home." Taylor nodded. He helped her dress and went to phone Matty to pick them up.

Later on, Jackson Delaney agreed to fly them back to LA, in his private plane. He couldn't refuse his daughter, Innez, or Rachel that request.

Matty came back to the apartment briefly, to pack a few clothes. He had decided to stay with Innez for a few days, to give Taylor and Rachel some space. Rachel told him not to go, she wanted him where she could see him. But Matty was sure; he wanted to be with Innez as much as Taylor and Rachel wanted to be together, and now was the time to do it. And like he said, they'd be moving into the opposite apartment soon anyway.

They all said goodbye, and Matty left with Innez. Taylor made Rachel something to eat and they sat on the couch eating pasta. "You look exhausted Rachel," he said when she finished eating. "Maybe you should have a lie down. The doctor told you to get plenty of rest."

Something about the way he looked at her lead her to believe sleeping was the last thing Taylor had on his mind! But she played along, wanting him to make love to her, to hold her naked body against his, to know everything was going to be ok again.

She stood up, and took his hand. He stood up and let her lead him to their bedroom. He closed the door behind him, but didn't put the light on, he didn't want to that bruise again.

Rachel stood in front of him, and pulled his grey sweater over his head, standing on tiptoes to reach. She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, slipping his bare feet out of them. It took seconds for his cock to engorge. Rachel was wearing his old baseball jersey and a pair of boy-shorts; they soon joined his clothes on the floor.

He kissed her, tasting her mouth, his tongue played with hers. His hands caressed every inch of her, feeling the soft skin of her breasts, the firmness of her belly, the fullness of her butt, the wet readiness between her legs. His cock ached to be inside her, to make love to her. He gently laid her down on the bed and lay beside her, her soft, cool hands on his chest, playing with his nipples, his mouth never left hers as he lay back and she straddled his hips.

His hard, throbbing length slid easily into her, as she began to rock back and forth, feeling the shaft inside her. Her pussy tightened around his cock and he held onto her hips, driving it deeper into her. She kissed a trail down his neck and onto his chest, biting at his nipples gently, and kissed all the way back up, nipping his earlobe. "Fuck me, Taylor. Fuck me, make me come." She whispered in his ear.

Taylor grasped her hips and fucked her from below, grinding her clit down on to him, angling her body so the tip of his cock rubbed her g-spot. Their orgasms hit together, as he filled her with come and her pussy gripped his cock.

She collapsed out of breath against his chest, and he held her tight. He whispered in her ear, "Rachel, will you marry me?"

**6 Months Later:- **

Taylor awoke when he heard a noise. He jumped out of bed and stood for a second, trying to work out where it came from. "Taylor," Rachel yawned sleepily. "It's ok honey." And she went to get out of bed.

Taylor shook his head, "I'll go, you stay in bed." And she gratefully pulled the covers back over her.

Taylor walked across the hallway and into his son's nursery. Ethan Reese was just beginning to scream, when he felt familiar hands lift him up and cradle him. He settled down and yawned a tiny baby yawn and fell back to sleep. Taylor walked to the window and stood looking out over the lights of LA, his wedding ring glinted in the moonlight, cradling his baby son in his big arms, promising him a better life than the one he'd had.

Taylor Reese felt like the richest man in the world. His wife and his son were all he'd ever wanted.

The End


End file.
